


sweet moments

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Kissing, Microfic, Multi, POV Jemma Simmons, Polyamory, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When they come together, it's sweet and electric.





	sweet moments

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Deadly Sin Prompts 2017
> 
> Prompt - Lust
> 
> for asdfsweets

Bobbi’s lips were so soft. She swallowed Jemma’s moans when Melinda’s hands reached around to cup her breasts.  

Jemma’s head swam with the sensations.  First thumbs flicking over her nipples through her top, and then thumb and forefingers gently pinching.  

She very nearly yelped when Bobbi’s hand slid swiftly down the front of her pants, two fingers spreading her easily.  

It didn’t take her long.

 


End file.
